Fade Away
by sweet-angel09
Summary: In a blink of an eye, every moment spent might fade away. TV Show Based. D S
1. The Fateful Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters, places, and/or events mentioned in this work of fiction

* * *

**Chapter One: The Fateful Night**

Serena and Dan have been going out for quite some time now. They both have gone through a lot of hardships together, whether it may be grandmothers who try to set them apart, or psychos who try to ruin their lives. But on a fateful night, everything will change. That in a split-second, every moment they have spent might change, and fade away.

Serena and Dan went on a night out together. They were laughing along the streets of Brooklyn while they were holding hands.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Dan whispered to Serena.

"It wouldn't matter at all, just as long as I'm with you," Serena answered sweetly as she giggled in excitement.

"What if I told you that I'm going somewhere, somewhere really far that even you can't follow?" B asked as he gazed into the eyes of his girl.

"Why are you asking such scary questions?" Serena answered, "Of course I'd be sad. Really sad."

Dan smiled and looked down on his feet. An air of silence came upon them.

"What brought that up, all of a sudden?" Serena asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing. It just popped on my mind, that's all," he answered as he looked back at her worried face.

"Oh." She answered, as if not contented.

Dan, noticing the awkwardness that befell them, invited Serena to buy something, anything to ease the tension that was brought up by him.

"Want to get something? Anything?"

"Sure, we could get some snacks at the next store." she answered.

The two, still with their hands together, entered the store and bought junk food and coffee.

As they went out, looking at each others eyes and laughing, they stopped at the middle of the road to plant a kiss at each other's lips. There was no car in sight so they were free to stay there. But, as they were caught in the moment, a light began to appear from their side. Dan seemed to notice this and he pushed Serena away so that she would be able to dodge the incoming car. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to save himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short length of the first chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. :)


	2. Save You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters, places, and/or events mentioned in this work of fiction

* * *

**Chapter Two: Save You**

Serena is standing outside the door of the operating room as tears began to fall on her face. She was holding on to Dan's jacket as she waits for the doctor to tell her the news.

Meanwhile, Rufus, Jenny and Vanessa arrive with worried faces.

"Where's Dan? How is he?" Rufus asked as he walked to Serena with haste.

"He's in the operating room. And I don't know." Serena said as she placed her hands on her face out of worry. It all happened fast. The night, the accident. And now, all she can do is wait. The future is not in her hands anymore. All she wanted to do now is to see his face, hear his voice and feel his touch once more. And now, she's scared. Scared that she might not be able to do that again.

The doctor went out of the operating room. They all gathered up to the doctor to hear the news. But just as the doctor took off his mask, Serena started feeling dizzy. She dropped on the floor. She didn't want to hear what the doctor would say. But she had to.

Then, all everything in her sight began to become dim. All she could see was the crowd rushing towards her. They were saying something, but she couldn't hear anything, and as she closed her eyes, she felt what she needed, relief.

* * *

There were flashbacks of that night.

Serena runs to him as he crashed to the car. She shouted his name as she rushed to him. She held his body filled with blood as she began to cry out, "Dan, wake up."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She began shaking him. No response. The police and the ambulance came. The medical team rushed to him as they try to save him. Serena stood up to make way for them.

Serena watched as they check his pulse, his breathing. She began to cry, she was scared. She could not bear to see what was happening.

The nurse approached her told her that there were still vital signs. He was still breathing. Though she must feel a sense of relief, she was still scared.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes. And all she could see was the ceiling. Tears were still on her cheeks. She realized that it was a dream; she was having flashbacks of the accident.

She found herself lying on a hospital bed. She turned her head to her left and there, she could see Dan, lying on a hospital bed, with so many machines surrounding him. She gathered up all the strength that was left and walked to him.

"Thank God," she murmured as she placed her hand over his. She sat down on a chair beside his bed. Dan was still asleep. The doctors were able to save him, but they weren't able to regain his consciousness. And there he was, surrounded with machines to keep him alive.

She stroked her finger over his forehead, and she began to cry as she sees the wounds in his face. The wounds of sacrifice for her. Just then, a thought ran into her head. This isn't the first time he saved her.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I really hope that you like it. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
